


Sex in a forest

by NeilJos10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilJos10/pseuds/NeilJos10
Summary: The engaging of completely consensual sex in the forest





	Sex in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my friend, and they asked me to post it so all credit goes to them

The soothing light from the moon shines down, casting a near ethereal appearance to the world. All that stay in it’s gaze stays illuminated in the faint glow, but prevent others from shining bathing in the light. The exotic plants bath in the glorious shine and begrudgingly move aside as the are pushed out of the way. A lithe man in his waterproof jacket comes stumbling out of the shrubbery, panting a bit from the excursion. 

“You know, this would be a lot better, if it wasn’t so humid.” He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he pushes another plant out of his way.  

“Yeah, but, then Croak wouldn’t of come to live out here. He always likes it to be humid, anything less and he gets dry skin apparently.” A strange insect like being speaks from overhead. The male just glares at the bugs explanation for his long time friend’s reasoning. “Though, between me and you Nin, I don’t believe him. He’s the god of flying,he should be used to cold and somewhat dry! I bet it’s representative of how much tail he gets.” The insect shifts into a bright girl with a bright mouth. She wiggles her eyebrows at him in a suggestive manner, tail swishing playfully behind her. 

“I don’t think that’s the case, Morf.” Nin places his hand on the girl’s face gently and shoves her away. She allows it with a grimace, but doesn’t push the thought much further. 

“Stop making so much sense…” She pouts and shifts into the bug once more, perching on her ‘friend’. “You know, if you wanna take a rest we can. Hell, I’ll call Croak down now!” She lets her clear wings fall from their perch, ready for take off.

“No! That’s fine, let’s keep going. I don’t wanna stop.” Nin pushes on and trips on a root. He stumbles a bit, but manages to catch himself on a tree.

“Nope, that’s it we are done for the day!” Morf reforms to her human esque form and prevents Ninnimus from taking another step. Like a mother doting on her frail child, she guides Nin to sit upon a fallen tree. “I’ll tell the creatures of the night to leave you alone. I don’t know if they will actually listen, but it’s the thought that counts?” The red head gently nudges Nin, trying to get a small smile on the boys face. He just stare out at the sky. With a sigh she stands up shifts once more to an insect like form. “I’ll go get Croak down here. I’ll leave for a bit, so you guys can talk about, you know, the thing. You know, the whole running away from your civilization to reunite gods and humans, and the whole, my best friend is really a bird god. That thing.” And with that, she scaled the tree, looking for her sibling in power.

Nin groans, left to himself, he lays upon the fallen tree. It cracks a bit, startling him, he races back up, straining his abused and bruised muscles. Those damnable foot soldiers really gave him a run for his money. Sure, he fought one, but that one was super buff. Like those arms could of snapped him in two, but they didn’t, thankfully. So much has happened in the past week. He met Morf after his dad tried to get his mom back, he now commands an insect god, he finds out his best friend is the giant bird that prevents other gods from entering his home town, and he ran off to unite people and gods. “What am I doing with my life?” He questions wistfully wishing for him to be back home, bathing in his favorite lemon scented soap.

“Well, you are going off on a journey, one where you are probably going to die. You just have to bring humans to understand how we are no longer a threat.” Croak’s voice resonates through the air softly. He smiles awkwardly as he perches himself besides his friend. “Uh, so I know that this is probably the last thing you wanna talk about, but…” Croak begins, hesitating as he begins his descent into the conversation.

“But?...” Nin asks flippantly, growing impatient. 

“How are you?” Croak places his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I… I don’t know. I’m fine, but this all just happened so suddenly… Like, a week ago we were hanging out in my room, talking about the outside world and what it could be like. I’m thrilled, but so scared. I don’t wanna be the one to do this. Why can’t someone else do this?” Nin’s calm face slowly turns into a tear covered mess. Croak frowns and hugs his friend, his odd trench coat provides an uncomfortable warmth around them, but Nin could not care at the moment. All Nin wants is some support and answers to his impossible questions.

“Ninny, it’s because a kind soul, one who has enough love to forgive their most heart wrenching experience.” Nin shoves Croak off angrily.

“But that’s the thing! I haven’t forgiven my dad! He tried to kill me, I know it was for mom, but still! I understand why, but I can’t forgive him!” Nin shouts his frustrations, enraptured by anger.

“I know. But, you will, that’s just how you are…” Croak tries to calm Nin down.

“How do you know! You aren’t me! You can’t possibly know how I feel!” Nin slaps Croak harshly in his own outrage. “Just, leave me alone!” Nin tries to stalk away, but the god grabs onto purple haired youth’s sleeve. The zipper fails a bit, showing the other’s shoulder.

“You’re right! I don’t know what you are going through, but I won’t just leave.” Nin resists the urge to move away. He let’s his friend grip his hand and stare deeply into his eyes. “I’m sorry if what I said made you upset, but that’s just because I have that much faith in you! I know you are the kindest person I have ever met. You move forward and grow. I was hoping that those words would make you feel, better but they didn’t and, god I’m just so sorry! I just want to make you happy again!” The god rests his head on the others chest as he begins to cry.

A sigh escapes from Nin’s mouth as he rests his hands upon the other’s head. The feather like hair moves in his wake as he pets it. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

“I’m sorry I said something so insensitive…” The two stay like that for a little while longer, just enjoying the company of the other.

“I love you…” Croak admits hollowly. Nin stays silent for a couple of minutes. “I love you…” He repeats as he looks up unsure of the others feelings.

“I-I see…” Unsure of how to respond Nin just sits there and thinks about his own feelings.

“You don’t have to say anything… I just thought… you should know.” Croak stops leaning on Nin and faces away a bright blush dancing across his face gingerly.

“No, I just don’t know what to say. Let me think…” Nin sits on the tree again. The leaves shake awkwardly under the new weight. Nin thinks back on all of those precious memories he has shared with him. The time they pranked Lisa, the time Croak comforted him after his first training session at school. All those precious memories dance in his mind. He knew that he was gay, but he was not sure about his feelings for the other. Sure there was a couple of times he believed his godly friend was hot, but did that mean he was in love? Yes, he was. He loved all of those cuddle sessions they had when he was scarred after a nightmare. He always came over and comforted him, it was always a pleasant experience.

“I think I love you too.” Nin confesses. Croak looks at him, the biggest and goofiest smile on his face.

“I don’t think you understand how happy that makes this bird brain!” He hugs Nin tightly, who struggles to contain his laughter at this sudden turn of mood.

“You idiot… But, I guess now you’re my idiot.” Nin squirms lightly in the hold.

“Heheheh, so can I kiss you?” Croak looks hopeful at his partner in crime. Nin smiles gently at the other, and nods his head, to embarrassed to say anything else. Croak leans down and they softly make contact with each others lips. They stay like that, unsure on who should move first. Croak brings his hands to cup Nin’s face as he slowly moves his lips in a shy kiss. Nin follows suit, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach. Their sweet kiss soon turns into a lustful need for one another. They pull away as Nin reaches the point of needing air. 

“Sorry, it’s just that this is such a breathtaking experience…” Nin apologized as he gazes into Croak’s eyes. 

“I would hope so, I have had quite a long time to practice.” A cheeky grins spreads across Croak’s face. He soon reconnects to Nin’s mouth. His tongue parts from his mouth as he asks for entrance. Nin complies, letting the tongue delve into his orifice. The muscle rubs itself against the other’s, asking for a dance. Nin moves his tongue shyly melding into the kiss. Saliva drips from their mouths as it gets more heated.

Croak breaks apart and rests his forehead against Nin’s. “Tell me how far you want to go.” A demand is given, one of which Nin is unsure of.

“I’m not sure. I wanna go all the way, because I know I might die, and when would we have time to do this otherwise? But, I also don’t want to rush things.” Nin explains his feelings about their new predicament.

“I see. If you want me to stop, tell me, and I will. I’ll be gentle, for you.” Croak begins another, more sloppy kiss. He reaches a hand under the jacket, feeling the sides of Nin gently. He rubs up and down, and when he feels brave enough, he reaches beneath that cloth. The warm hands massage the muscles lying beneath the skin as the two get more aroused. A hand moves out of the shirt to handle Nin’s ass, the other just ventures towards the nipple, lightly squishing it in his fingers. Nin moans at these ministrations, unsure of what to do with his hands He places them on Croak’s chest, feeling the soft crop top’s material.

Nin moans into the kiss, as Croak begins to handle his nipples harder, their bulges grinding against one another. Croak let’s Nin catch his breath as he trails kisses down the side of Nin’s neck. An occasional nibble on the sensitive flesh has Nin squirming and gasping in the sensual touches. “I’m gonna take your shirt off.” Croak grabs hold of the jacket and waits for Nin to nod before continuing with his plans. Once both offending articles of cloth have been removed, Croak can admire his delicate Ninny. A purple bruise is splayed out across his stomach, reminding Croak of his failure to protect his friend. Nin gently pulls at the trench coat resting on Croak’s shoulders. Croak smirks and pulls it off in a teasingly slow manner. Nin just huffs in response.

“I see you are a tease as always.” A pout rests on Nin’s face as he watches enthralled by how Croak’s body moves.

“Always for you Ninny.” Croak places his hands atop his chest shaped as a heart. 

“You dork.” Ninny laughs and watches Croak huff.

“I am not a whale penis! I’m more of a cock.” Nin laughs lightly at him.

“Sure.” Nin rolls his eyes and closes the distance between them. Croak is left a little stunned, so Nin takes the initiative. Several kisses and nips to the neck has Croak grinding against Nin, who straddles his waist on the ground. Croak grips Nin’s hips moves himself to be gently suckiling on Nin’s forgotten nipples. Nin tries to hold back some of his embarrassing sounds, worried Morf would come back soon.

“Please, let it out…” Croak breathily pleads to the other.

“I’m just worried… ngah! M-morf will come back…” Croak grins and reaches his hand into Nin’s pants.

“She won’t. She is probably too busy waiting for us to call her back.” Croak rubs Nin’s member gently, allowing his hands to glide over the skin softly, yet firmly.

“O-oh…” Croak admires the expressions made by Nin as he continues rubbing him. Nin moans softly as the movements speed up. Sparks fly up his spine as he shudders when cold air hits his lower half. Still straddling Croak, Nin eases out of the his shorts, trying to get his knees out of them, as to be more comfortable in their current position. Croak assists, eyeing Nin’s errect cock.

“Would you be alright if I fingered you?” Croak asks gently massaging Nin’s ass with one hand.

“H-how could- Ah!- I-I say no…” Nin trembles as he wishes the hand would go faster.

“Then here.” Croak removes the hand on Nin’s ass and places his digits in his mouth. Licking them grossly, displaying how well he can work his tongue. The sight arouses Nin even more than he thought could be possible. It was hot to watch Croak suck lolipops, but this is far different. Nin reaches down shakily to undo Croaks pants

“H-here…” Croak keeps a straight face watching Nin fumble flustered. Eventually Nin undoes the buttons and pulls down on the underwear and jorts holding Croak’s girth prisoner. 

“Would you mind sucking me off a bit while I finger you?” Croak finally removes the fingers from his mouth and gently pushes into Nin’s hole. Nin groans in response to the odd feeling, but obliges to Croak’s suggestion. Nin grips the dick gently and pumps it a few times before licking up the bottom from the bottom to the top, swirling around the head before trying to take some into his mouth. He avoids grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, awkwardly licking the length. 

Croak groans in appreciation and presses the finger in deeper into Nin’s anus. Softly trying to loosen the rung of muscle. He probes and prods against the walls Nin as he searches for that special gland. Nin tries desperately to give a decent blow job, but it just ends up sloppy, yet pleasurably all the same. “Nin, try… try taking more in…” Nin groans a response as he feels slight pleasure from the continued movements of Croak’s fingers. He tries to swallow more of Croak, only managing a little bit more before gaging and pulling back some. He repeats the motion from before, but not enough to gag himself again. He humms, sending vibrations from his throat up to the dick in his mouth.

“Th-there we go.” Croak grunts between panted breaths. Croak presses another finger inside Nin, moving them in a scissoring motion. Nin groans at the sensation, grinding back against the fingers. Soon another finger is added and the search for the prostate begins once more. A sudden jolt of pleasure sends Nin gasping against the dick. Croak grins and mercilessly rubs against the gland once more. Nin pulls back from the sloppy blow job and lets out several breathy moans.The fourth finger finally in Nin sends the boy crazy as he awaits the sweet release promised at the end of it all.

“P-please…” He begs pathetically, looking up at Croak. 

Croak grins devilishly, “Please, what?”

Nin pouts, but gives in. “Please, make love to me…”

“Close enough!” Croak moves Nin to straddle him once more. “Just lower yourself slowly.” Nin nods as Croak aligns himself against Nin’s entrance.

Nin lowers himself gently onto the cock below and can feel the throbbing head begin to stretch his hole out. He grunts in pain as more is slowly driven into him. The burning is almost unbearable, but he manages to fit it inside. “Oh, my… You are so tight… I’m sorry, I know this hurts.” Croak hugs Nin tightly keeping himself from rutting into Nin at a painful pace.Nin hugs back, nails digging into Croak’s flesh as he tries to control his breathing. Croak lessens his grip on Nin and gently pump’s Nin’s member. Nin let’s out a low groan between pain and pleasure, waiting for the pain to fade. Soon a sweet pleasure erupts through his body as he focuses on those worried touches on his dick.

A small rock of Nin’s hips send Croak groaning in pleasure and Nin groaning in slight pain. It’s better than before, but not entirely. He slowly rocks against Croak, who is less than happy to stay still, but obliges nonetheless. When the pace quickens, Croak tentatively thrusts into Nin, who moans in response. “C-Croak, please..”

Croak lifts Nin’s hips and watches his face contort into that of a pleasured one. Croak lifts Nin’s hips higher every time and encourages Nin to go faster. Nin tries his best, thighs burning, but body in bliss. Every thrust sends him closer and closer to the edge. “Nin, you feel so good. Ahh, riding my dick like that… I just want to fuck you into the ground.” Croak growls, nipping at Nin’s neck.

Croak, growing bored of the slow pace takes over by thrusting harshly and fast into Nin’s tight opening. “A-ah! Fa-faster!” Nin pleads, Croak gives him exactly that. Harder and faster with every thrust, each hitting against Nin’s now abused prostate. Nin gasps and lets out a loud moan as he clenches around Croak’s member. White fluid squirts from his member, dirtying the forest floor, as Croak ride’s Nin’s orgasm out. 

“Oh my god…” Croak stops and let Nin calm down slightly. He starts up again, going at a relentless pace. Nin just clings to Croak in his overstimulated state. Croak’s thrusts become more and more sporadic with each passing thrust. “Cr-croak! Croak!” Nin chants Craok’s name as he feels Croak bury himself deep inside Nin, spilling his seed deep into his anus.

A few more lazy thrusts and Croak pulls out. Cum leaks out from Nin’s hole, but he’s too tired to care. He smiles up at Croak, who smirks at the mess he made of Nin. 

“You look fucking amazing.” Croak kisses Nin gently. Nin chuckles lightly and leans against Croak.

“I just wanna sleep now.“ Nin confesses cuddling into Croak’s neck.

“And you called me lazy.” Croak leans back and lays down against the dirty forest floor.

“Shhh, sleep.” Nin places his finger up against Croak’s lips. Croak smirks and pushes the hand away gently.

“Alright, alright…” Croak closes his eyes taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The two drift into a restless sleep.


End file.
